The girl in the woods
by Blue Jeans
Summary: A darker perspective on Rei and Kaidou's strained relationship. [SM Monthly LJ Community: Best Overall for July]


**Title:** _The girl in the woods_  
**Theme:** _sm-monthly LJ community:_ **July (Minor Character) 24th** - Unhealthy  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Dark  
**Version:** Manga  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Contains spoilers for Rei's Casablanca Memories in Volume 11 of Pretty Soldier Sailormoon Manga. If you don't know who Kaidou is and his connections to Rei, you won't understand the full extent of this small drabble.

* * *

When Rei turned thirteen, Kaidou found himself seeing her far less frequently throughout the years. But on her birthday, each time, she would wear those white dresses that he had picked out himself. Her father would order him to find something suitable for her as a present a week before the event, though neither of them would ever forget the occasion. The elder Hino, especially, never forgets, though Rei would not believe him if he had mentioned it. The dresses and flowers, they reminded him of her purity, an untouched grace of a young woman blossoming from girlhood. Her face and figure were changing into a beautiful visage that had been promised since childhood (her mother's beauty). 

"Kaidou-san," Rei had called to him, soft but firm. The way she said his name always made his heart sped up, unnaturally. The vision of her was always a bit unearthly, that traditional beauty that could never be ignored.

Kaidou drank his coffee slowly across from her. She would smile her special smile that was only for him and utter adult words that she does not yet fully understand. She would call him a comrade and considered him a confident, pulling him into the simple warmth of her heart. She would let the sorrow in her eyes become like reflected glass and drag him down deeper with that melancholy beauty, tugging him down beneath those beautiful sakura trees like a woman who knows. The flower petals in her hair, the scent of fire on her skin... yet she had kissed him with the innocence of a child, close-lipped, sweet and impulsive and uncertain.

For a moment Kaidou stopped thinking. He forgot that he was over a decade older than her, as well as her father's protégé. He forgot that the fragile form just in reach was that of a girl's and not one of a woman's. He, instead, saw only the loveliness of a delicate white throat and the mysterious nature of her secret smiles. The silky strands of her raven hair trapped him while burning, fire-brand eyes promised him things she did not know and what he ached to take from her. He thought of white flowers with scattered petals and dirtied dresses on the ground. He felt only the rutting, painful urges that made his arms tremble ever so slightly in her grasps, held back by the thin thread of the small will remaining.

Kaidou realized then that this infatuation with this _girl_ will never be viewed as acceptable by anyone, despite his body not knowing the difference. Rei is not a woman but a child and she does not understand that he is a man. She trusted him unconditionally, and does not know that he had thought about unlacing the white dresses she wore (ones that he had picked and bought for her) and running his hands up her thin, lily-colored arms (ones that should belong only to him, along with the rest of her). She would not know that he wanted to sully her at times, that he wanted to possess her, and that the urges that lit up in him like fire did not make them _kindred spirits_ but burned a lighted way towards their mutual destructions.

She would not understand that the moment she had kissed his startled lips, he had wanted to open his and eat her, ravage that mouth that have surely never tasted another (and so that she never will again). He was the black wolf and she was the girl in red, lost in the woods without realizing herself being hunted. He wanted to sink his teeth into her white throat and drag her away from civilization, upon dirtied grounds and toward unromantic (un-schoolgirl like) realities.

White dresses would never be bought again, pink petals have long been scattered, and Kaidou knew that he is unwell and will never be well, again.

* * *

**Originally titled:** _Lolita_


End file.
